


Prompt: Sparks

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night, August 29th, 2015 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bit of backstory, something I like about trains as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Sparks

The Driver had always been fascinated by trains. He lived near a big railwayhub when he was growing up, the noise of them a constant companion. He was too old to see many steam trains outside of a museum, but the big electrical ones were a wonder to behold as well. They made a lot of noise when leaving the station. When they braked you almost needed earplugs when you were near enough to see the massive brakes being applied to the great steel wheels. The Driver spent every afternoon looking at them passing by just outside the station on a nice grassy patch where he wouldn't be in anyone's way. He learnt that the hard way: almost getting run over by a train when he was pushed out to the way by someone who hadn't seen him leaning over the side of the platform was a good way to realize that not everyone paid as much attention to detail as he did. 

So the Driver sat for years and years when it was nice weather out, on a small blanket, seeing his passion go by. Only when it was nice out though; if it was raining he wasn't allowed out for such long times by his mum, let alone when it started to get properly cold out. When he had to choose what he was going to do when he got older, there was no contest: he was going to DRIVE trains for a living. And when he finally got through all the tests; coordination; intelligence; eyesight; quick decision making, he got to drive one. It was December, near Christmas so it was pretty busy with people either stressed about being on time to go shopping after work, or those in a good mood because they were going home (and already had everything sorted). And in this magical time of year, the Driver saw something for the first time that he would always love the most about driving trains. 

This piece of magic happens every time when a train antennae hits a icy patch on the overhead wires, but it never gets old. 

Sparks flying in the cold air.


End file.
